1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an extension-type access device, and more particularly, to an extension-type access device used in information-and-electronic device that can plug in a multiplication of memory cards at a time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Following the progress of the science and technology and the computer's widespread application, there are numerous information such as files, drawings, pictures, etc. making use of digital electronic devices to perform such works as acquiring, editing, transferring, and backuping etc. The objective of this series of activities is to transform the very original data into useful information that often needs to perform dispersing and sharing further. Therefore, the dispersing and sharing of the digital information has become an important and indispensable part of the modern civilization society.
Since the distributing and sharing of the information are very frequent and important in use, our human beings are constantly performing research and development on the carrier for the relevant digital data storage, and are constantly targeting toward the research and development of light, thin, short, and small products. Memory card is one of the most widespread application and utilization of data storage carrier on the current market. As a result, under the economic scale of mass production, the price of the memory card is getting more and more economical and substantial for the users. Moreover, the card reader has become popular on the current market, and lots of digital cameras, mobile phones, and personal digital assistants (PDA) all have the set-up of extendable memory card. Consequently, the use of memory card has become an indispensable part of daily life such that almost everyone disregarding individuals, corporations, or institutional groups cannot break from it.
Following the progress of science and technology, these kinds of the individual portable digital commodities such as digital cameras, mobile phones, and personal digital assistants (PDA) are getting more and more diversified, accordingly, the demand to these portable-type electronic digital products is rising. However, as the storage medium is not unified yet, the memory card, besides a CF (Compact Flash Card) that is familiar to the public on the market, there are various kinds of memory card. Among them are SD card (Secure Digital Card), MMC card (Multi-Media Card), SM card (Smart Media Card), MS card (Memory Stick Card), CFV card (Compact Flash Value Card). Accordingly, a card reader that can read a multiplication of cards having various kinds of specification for the users emerges in response to the needs of the times. This kind card reader may claim to be “one device reads all”.
The information-and-electronic device of the prior art generally has only a set-up of a card reader. Although each of this kind of card reader can read a multiplication of kinds of card, it has only a slot available to be plugged in and read by a card at a time. When it comes to the situation that relevant data store in different cards while in use it needs to load in the same information-and-electronic device to be edited or that there is a need to duplicate from one card to the other, a single card reader is obviously very inconvenient. Under the environment that the memory card is so frequently used, how to perform access action with respect to a multiplication of cards and to provide convenience at the same time has become a very important issue in reality.